


Initiation Ceremony

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [27]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Nikki Tigger Finger Mendez Origin Story, No Romance, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Short, Short One Shot, Trauma, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: Sure Sasha had to do terrible things to get into a gang, but it's all just part of the bigger game.
Relationships: Fiona & Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: Scattershots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 5





	Initiation Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Tumblr Prompt](https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635698389159378944/whumpster-dumpster-injury-discovery-dialogue)

Fiona raised an eyebrow. “You fell?” she repeated, unconvinced.

Sasha shrugged. “Well, first I tripped. Over a--uh--stalactite that just fell from the roof of the cave. I swear it wasn’t there this morning. _Then_ I fell. Onto a--” She swallowed hard. “Onto a bunch of rocks.”

Fiona’s face was stone. “Sash. Are you going to try to tell me that these rocks were wearing brass knuckles, and that you fell on them five or six times?” She crossed her arms.

Sasha massaged her ribs, and blinked hard.

“You need to cut the crap and tell me what happened, really,” Fiona pressed.

Sasha turned her head away, and her shoulders shuddered. 

“Hey, sis, it’s okay,” Fiona added more gently. “You can tell me.”

“It was just a gang initiation, no big deal,” Sasha said. She wiped her face on her sleeve, then turned back with a sad smile. “You’re looking at Nikki ‘Trigger Finger’ Mendez, the latest member of the Psycho Gutters Hollow Point Chapter.”

Fiona swore. “The mark is in the Psycho Gutters gang?!”

“And now I am, too,” Sasha said. “Guess what the new initiates have to do? Give you a hint--the gang’s name isn’t just to sound cool.”

Fiona grimaced. “Sasha. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, you should see the other guy.” Sasha laughed bitterly. “Actually, I take that back, I’ll see him and his blood-soaked mask in my dreams enough for both of us.”

Fiona shuddered. “I guess there’s no turning back now, huh? That prize had better be worth it.”

Sasha covered her shoulders with the opposite hands. “Just don’t tell Felix what I had to do to get in, okay? That’s the last thing I need right now.”

Fiona smiled sadly. “Tell him what? People fall over rocks onto rocks all the time.”


End file.
